1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to watercraft and more particularly to features for deck boats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of watercraft exist, each being suited for different types of activities.
For example, one type of boat, the pontoon-type watercraft, is usually equipped with an outboard motor, typically operates at slower speeds, and generally offers a more relaxed ride. Conventionally, chairs and tables are arranged on the deck of the pontoon-type watercraft for cruising and for accommodating a variety of other aquatic activities in space and comfort.
Other types of watercraft, such as sport boats, are designed for higher speeds and sportier handling. In contrast to pontoon boats, sport boats typically do not provide passengers with a sense of comfort and mobility on deck, since the passengers are usually more confined.
While these two types of boats do not define the entire universe of possible options, a gap exists between these two types of watercraft. Accordingly, a need has developed for a watercraft that can provide greater room and mobility for passengers on deck, while also being capable of greater speeds and sportier handling.